Silver Wings
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: Sonny and Chad in 3yrs,they never got back together,so they agree to be friends.Sonny's brother proposes,Chad tells Sonny he loves her, and someone "BAWWKK!"s. Not the best sum, plz read review! ;


**Okay, so this is dedicated to: channystemiluver4ever because she won one of my contest thingys.**

**I had a good time writing this.**

**Anyways, if you don't want to read the dedication, skip on ahead to the story!**

**Dedication: This is for one of my newest(and Sterling loving) FF friends: channystemiluver4ever! She's really fun to PM, and loves Sterling! :p "I don't want to talk to you, Go fetch!" Haha, she knows what I'm talking about! She's really cool too!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own NBT(Next Big Thing, I just didn't have a better station name), Jake(the host of NBT), A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson, Silver Wings by Merle Haggard, a car, ****Katelyn Tarver(Kendall's girlfriend. She plays his gf in BTR, so why not?), Erin Sanders(Logans gf, She played his gf in BTR also, so why not?), or ****Logan Henderson(I used him as Chad's cousin.) or Kendall Schmidt(I used him as Sonny's brother.).**

**Though, I wish I owned Kendall Schmidt(I liked the way he looked in the first season of BTR better. Then, he had to go and change his hair. :'( ) or Sterling Knight.  
Haha, Don't all us girls want a little Sterling in our lives? LOL ;)**

**I do own a wedding ring though...I found it in my grandpa's office a year ago, and he said that I could have it.(I'm not married. I'm WAY too young.)  
**

**And Chad and Zora have a brotherly-sisterly relation-ship. Kay?  
**

**

* * *

**"No! Sonny! Please, I'm begging you! Don't go! Don't get on that airplane ride!" Cried Chad Dylan Cooper. "I-I mean, jet! Don't get on that jet!"

He was begging Sonny, in the rain, not to leave for Wisconsin. But, unfortunately, she had blocked him out of her mind.

"I'm sorry Chad," She began, "I have to go. Hollywood's been good to me over the years, but I just want to go back. And this time, I'm staying. For good. And, I know you don't want to hear this, but, there's nothing that you, Jo, Camille or Tawni can do about it. I have to do this."

"Sonny! Come on! We're about to take off!" Yelled her brother, Kendall, from the top of the stairs.

Sonny turned towards her brother. "Hold on! I'll be right there!...And you can't leave without me! It's _my_ jet!"

Chad held his umbrella tighter. "Please Sonny," He swallowed that lump in his throat. "I know that you want to go back, but just think this through. Do you really want to hurt those who you care and love for? Those who care and love _you_? Cause I know that Kendall's going to miss his girlfriend, Jo. And Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Jo, Logan, and Camille would all _die_ if they couldn't see you every day. Even _me_."

_He only meant that in a friendly way. He doesn't like(or love) you anymore. _She had tried telling herself. She moved all of the soaked hair away from her face. "I know they would, Chad. You don't think I know that already? I'm gonna miss them just as much. If not, more. And, I'm gonna miss you alot too. I'm not just hurting the ones who love me, or the ones that I love, I'm hurting _me too_, Chad. _Me. I'm hurting me_. Did you ever think about that? Huh?" A lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"Then why are you going? You're just hurting everybody around you!" He screamed over the rain.

"Because...I just need to figure somethings out, and then _maybe_, just _maybe_, I'll come back in the future. When I'm ready. But, until then, you're just going to have to forget about me. Put all of the memories you have of me, good and bad, in a little box in your head, and shove it in a small corner of your brain. Just forget about me." He knew that this wasn't going to happen."I have to do something before I leave, Chad. Just one more thing, that only you can help me with." She walked over to him, surprising him in a passionate kiss, that left them both astonished. "Good-bye Chad Dylan Cooper." With that, she waved, and walked into the big, silver jet.

_

* * *

_

About two weeks after Sonny had left for Wisconsin, Chad Dylan Cooper sat in his living room, heart broken and tired. When Sonny had left, not only did she take his heart, she took every once of energy he had in him.

He was watching her favorite movie. Which didn't help him that much, it just reminded him of her more.

He was so depressed, that even Logan and Jo, his cousins, couldn't get him to leave his house. _Without_ that picture that Sonny had taken with him the day 'So Random!' had ended.

He looked over at the door(again) to see if Sonny had chosen to come back. Nothing. No one. Not a single soul.

He looked back at the TV screen.

_"There's some things that I forgot to say to you back in California."_ Christopher was just about to sing to Jessica and apologize.

_That's it! That's how I'll get her to come back to me! Then, I can tell her that I LOVE HER!_

He shot off of his couch, and darted to the room down the hall that he never used much himself. He only had it made for Sonny.

* * *

Sonny Monroe turned on her car, and turned the radio up. Ever since she had left Chad standing in the rain two weeks ago, her heart has been broken. She misses everybody too much. It's almost too much for her to bear. But she had to leave, she loved Chad, and he only wanted to be friends.

_"Hey! Everyone out there listening to NBT radio, I'm Jake and we have A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson, coming up right after Chad Dylan Cooper's new single, Silver Wings! So, all you ladies out there that love Chad Dylan, turn up your radio, cause this songs a good one! He dedicates this to his 'Perky Face'!"_

Sonny smiled, ever-so-slightly, remembering the day they all went camping together and thought that Candy Face was real, a tear cascading down her cheek.

She heard a guitar strumming.

_Silver wings_  
_Shining in the sunlight_  
_Roaring engines_  
_Headed somewhere in flight_  
_They're taking you away_  
_And leaving me lonely_  
_Silver wings_  
_Slowly fading out of sight_

She was on the verge of tears, just by hearing that._  
_

_Don't leave me I cry_  
_Don't take that **big jet ride(A/N:It's really 'airplane ride'. I just had to change it so it would fit the story. It'll be bolded every time I change it.)**_  
_But you've locked me out of your mind_  
_And left me standing here behind_

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She knew it was true, she did block him out of her mind. And she did leave him standing alone. In the rain.

_Silver wings_  
_Shining in the sunlight_  
_Roaring engines_  
_Headed somewhere in flight_  
_They're taking you away_  
_And leaving me lonely_  
_Silver wings_  
_Slowly fading out of sight_

_Silver wings_  
_Shining in the sunlight_  
_Roaring engines_  
_Headed somewhere in flight_  
_They're taking you away_  
_And leaving me lonely_  
_Silver wings_  
_Slowly fading out of sight_

_Slowly fading out of sight_

The song ended, and she could tell that he wrote that song _for her._ Not just from experience, _for her._ Not just because he misses her, which he doe_s, _but because he LOVES her.

She left Chad, in the rain, alone and broken-hearted.

_I have to go back. I just have to. I love Chad too much not to. And I miss my friends so much. And Kendall misses his girlfriend, why did Kendall even come with me?_

"He told me he loves you, Sonny." Sonny nearly jumped at the sound of her brother's voice. "He did. He even asked me if it'd be okay if you two started dating."

"How did you even get in my car? How long have you been in here?" Sonny looked at Kendall in confusion.

"A while." He shrugged. "But back to the point, Chad loves you alot. And, I know, for a fact, that you love him too."

"Yeah, I do. And, I miss him, and everyone else, like crazy." She touched the necklace Tawni gave her for her birthday last year.

"And I miss Jo." Kendall admitted.

"So, if I don't go back, are you going to?" Sonny bit her lip.

Kendall smiled nervously. "Hehe...I-uh..I already have two tickets to go back to California...And I told Jo that I'd be back two weeks after we left...haha..."

Sonny smiled. "Good. Then I'm going back with you."

Kendall looked at his sister in shock. "Really? Serious? No lies?"

"No lies." She shook her head.

"Then let's go pack." Kendall smiled.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper paced anxiously around his living room, checking his phone for any calls, texts, voice mails, E-mails, _anything_ that Sonny might have sent him. Nothing. Not a single call. Or text.

"Why hasn't she called me yet!" He yelled in frustration.

"Dude, what's up with all the yelling?" Chad spun around to see his cousins, Jo and Logan, sitting on the couch.

"How'd you two get in my house...?"

"Hey, after hanging around Zora and dating Kendall...well, let's just say I learned stuff. Anyways, I know you miss Sonny and all, but seriously! It doesn't mean you have to stay cooped up in your house!" Jo stated.

"Well, what other options do I have? No Sonny equals no reason to leave my house." Chad fell back onto the couch.

"If you knew you were going to miss her this much, why didn't you go after her?" Asked Logan.

"Yeah! I mean, Kendall said he'd be back for me weather Sonny was coming or not. So, why don't you go to Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, but it's different with you and Kendall! Kendall already told you he loves you! And you said it back! Sonny doesn't love me back! And she never will!" Chad's voice broke as he said the last sentence.**(A/N: You know, like when Sterling yells, his voice squeaks? Usually at the end of his sentence? Like when he screams on Mack Falls? Or when he screams 'Then why is she kissing him?'?)** Chad stuffed his face into a pillow.

"Chad...Sonny told me not to tell anyone this..but, she does like you back...actually, she...she _loves_ you.." Jo whispered.

"Sh...She-She said wh-what..?" Chad whispered, shocked.

"She kissed you didn't she? Didn't that tell you that she liked you? Cause, If a girl came up to me and kissed me, I'd think that she liked me. And Camille would kill the girl that kissed me."

Chad stood up. "Looks like I'm going to Wisconsin-"

"No you're not! Kendall said he's coming to California, he has round trip tickets, and he said that you can have the one that goes back to Wisconsin." Jo showed Chad the text message on her phone. "So, don't go buy a ticket. Not yet at least."

Chad pouted. "Why? I want to see Sonny!" He whined.

"Hey, maybe he can convince her to come with him." Logan suggested. Jo turned to him and gave him a 'Really? Do you not remember the plan?' look, that Chad didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I'm still going to pack. I want to be ready, and go the first chance I get." Chad walked towards his bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

_"Now boarding, flight 62 to Los Angeles, California."_

Sonny and Kendall got in line to show their tickets and board the plane. "Sonny?"

Sonny handed the lady their tickets. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell Chad you love him?" Asked Kendall, studying his sister's face.

"I don't know...Probably...If I get there before..." Sonny trailed off, not wanting to think about what she was going to say.

"Before what?"

Sonny took a deep, shakey breath. "...before he stops loving me..." She whispered.

"I don't think he can do that. It's..It's like...drinking a whole gallon of milk in an hour." Sonny laughed, remembering the day her _oh-so-smart_ brother tried to prove that fact wrong. "Impossible. Especially for Chad. And, I get that. It's like me trying to stay away from Jo. I love her so much, that..it's impossible." Kendall and Sonny walked onto the plane.

Sonny smiled slightly. "You'll see her soon."

"I hope so. I can hardly wait any longer." Kendall looked at his ticket. "We're over there." He pointed to a row of seats.

_"Please buckle your seat belts, we are about to take off."_

"I'm thinking about proposing to her..." Kendall showed Sonny the ring he bought. "What do you think? I need a girls opinion."

Sonny gasped, the ring was beautiful. "I think you should...Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I-I just can't see myself with anyone but her...and..well I just want to make her mine." Kendall sighed.

"Then..yeah. You should definitely propose." Sonny nodded. "Oh god. We're about to take off."

"Haven't you been on a plane before? Like just last week?"

"No, that was a jet. Not a plane. And every time I've been on a plane, either Chad or Tawni's been with me. Or mom. And even then I was scarred to death. Except that one time when Chad and I were talking so much, that I didn't even realize we were up in the air until Chad lifted the shade on the window." Sonny grabbed the armrests and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Not noticing that she was clawing her brother's left arm, not the armrest.

"Sonny, calm down...Sonny?...Sonny! Sonny! Ow! Calm...Calm down! You're hurting my arm! Ow! Sonny! Sonny!" Kendall tried to squirm out of Sonny's grip, but it was no use. She wasn't listening to anyone or anything. Until her phone rang, that is.

She immediately let go of Kendall's arm, and reached into her purse for her phone. Kendall's jaw dropped. "Seriously? I scream at you to let go of my arm, you don't do anything...But your phone rings, you immediately let go of my arm and reach for it?"

_"One and the same!_

_We're anything but ordinary!_

_We're one and the same!_

_I think we're almost legendary!_

_You and me the perfect team!_

_Shaking up the scene!-"__  
_

"Yeah..Pretty much." Sonny opened the text message.

**New Message:**

**Sender: Jo Taylor  
**

**Text: Hey! I heard ur cumin 2 Cali! When? What time? Every1 misses yall!**

**P.S:Tell K that I miss and Love him! :)  
**

"It's Jo. She wants to know when and what time we're going to be in California. And That everyone misses us, and to tell you that she 'misses and loves you'."

"Tell her that I miss and love her too. And that we're landing in California...today..at about 6:45."

Sonny hit the reply button and typed:

**Yeah, I am. Today around 6:45 PM. And tell every1 that I miss them 2!**

**Kendall says he misses and loves you too!  
**

A couple minutes later, Sonny got another text from Jo.

**Great! Do you want us to meet you guys at LAX? Us being Me and Logan. :)**

Sonny hit the reply button, again, and typed:

**Sure! That'd be gr8! Can you ask Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Chad 2 come 2?**

"Sonny, what do you want for lunch? Steak or lobster?"

Sonny looked up and searched the area around her. "Ch-Chad..?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "No...We're still on the plane...I just asked if you want steak or lobster for lunch...?"

Sonny shook her head, as if coming out of a dream. "Um...Steak will be fine."

"Okay. And to drink...?" The waitress replied, rudely.

"Water."

"Tea." Sonny smiled.

The waitress walked off with an eye roll.

"Sour puss..." Kendall grumbled. "Ah, only two hours till we land...You excited?"

"I dunno...Maybe.." Sonny shrugged.

"Oh, you so are! I get it from your eyes!"

"Have you been hanging arournd James Conroy lately?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"No..Why?" Asked Kendall, suspiciously.

"No reason.." Sonny looked at her watch. "I'm going to take a nap..Wake me when we're landing..."

"Kay..." Kendall said, trying to stop his leg from bouncing.

"Would you stop? It's annoying." Said Sonny, eyes still closed.

"Stop what?"

"Your leg! Make it stop bouncing!" Sonny whisper-yelled.

"I can't! It's the leg that has the pocket that has the box that has the ring in it! And I'm nervous! So stop nagging me woman!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Sonny rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Chad?" Asked Jo, from the hallway.

"Yeah, J. J.?" Answered Chad, from his living room.

"You _are_ going to tell Sonny that you love her, right?" Chad looked up at his cousin who was now in the room.  
She was dead serious.

"I...I don't know...If she still loves me, then I will. But if not...I-I just don't want a broken heart. You understand, right J. J.?"

"Yeah, I do..." Jo laughed. Remembering what Chad and her brother, Logan, had threatened to do to her ex. "But, you'll have no one to..uh-"

"Threaten, hurt, or possibly kill?" Suggested Chad with a smile. Jo chuckled.

"Yeah. You'll have no one to threaten, hurt, or possibly kill Sonny."

Chad shook his head. "Good. Cause I don't want a broken heart, _and_ a broken Sonny. Even if she did break my heart, I would still love her...and try to protect her."

There was a moment of silence. "Can I ask you something?" Jo sat down by her cousin, whom she's so close to, she can call him a brother.

"You just did." Chad said with a smirk.

"I'm serious..."

"Okay, ask away...Hey! That rhymed!" Jo shook her head at Chad, who was just talking like a kindergardener.

"If Kendall could have any girl he wants...why did he pick me?" Jo leaned on Chad's shoulder. "I mean, he's a rock star..there's girls around every corner that like him...so, why'd he pick me?"

"Because he loves you. I can tell by the way he talks about you." Chad said softly, then held up his hand, all fingers touching his thumb. Then, he moved his top four fingers up and down.**(A/N: Like a duck, sort of? When people mimmick others with their hand? I hope I explained that well enough.)** "All he does is talk-talk-talk-talk about you! Especially three weeks ago. Before him and Sonny..." Chad swallowed. "Left.."

Jo nodded. "Hey, what time is it?"

Chad looked at his phone. "Six twenty. Why?"

"Cause we're meeting Kendall at the airport at Six forty... I didn't ask him if Sonny came or not...but do you want to go anyways? I know I'm driving Kendall's car to the airport, and Logan and Camille are riding in Logan's car. Tawni and her boyfriend, Nico, are picking up Zora. I'm leaving right now. Want a lift?"

"Nah, I'll drive there in my car...Even if Sonny's not coming, I'll still get to see my favorite 'punk', Zora." Chad said, with a small smile.

"Kay! Well, let's go!" Jo smiled and pulled Chad off of the couch and out the door.

* * *

Kendall pushed and shoved his sister, trying to wake her from her 'hibernation'.

"Sonny...someone wants to sign a record deal with you.." Kendall teased his sister. He knew it was the only way to wake her up.

Sonny's head snapped up. "Seriously?" Sonny glared at her brother once he chuckled. "That was wrong."

"Hey, it was the only way to wake you. We're landing in ten minutes."

"Okay..I wonder who all is going to be there when we land." Sonny tilted her head to the side.

"I think Jo said it was going to be her, Logan, Camille, Zora, Austin, Tawni and Nico there for sure." Kendall said, reading the text that Jo sent him, two minutes ago. Sonny nodded.

_"Please buckle your seat belts. We are landing in five minutes."_

"I thought you said we were landing in _ten_ minutes, Kendall!" Sonny whisper-yelled.

"I lied." Kendall shrugged.

"Gah! Landing is worse than taking off!" Sonny said, one hand griping an arm rest, the other hand clawing Kendall's arm. Again.

"Sonny! Let go of my arm! Ow! Stop! Calm...Calm down! Ow! Sonny!" Kendall tried to wiggle out of his sister's tight grip, again, but it was no use.

"One and the same! We're anything but legendary! We're one and the same! I think we're almost ordinary! We're one and the same!...Da lalala heyheyhey!" Kendall attempted to sing her ring tone. "Seriously, Sis! Ow! You're-Ow!-stronger than-Ow!-you look! Now-Ow!-let go of my arm! Ow!"

_"You may now unbuckle your seat belts."_

Right when Sonny heard those words, she released her death-grip on her brother's sore arm.

"Geez, girl. You're stronger than you look. I better warn Chad not to go on a plane with you." Kendall complained, rolling up his sleeve and checking for any damages.

Sonny shrugged. "Hey, with _you_ as an older brother, who isn't _that_ much older-"

"I'm a whole five minutes older than you!"

"-I had to be strong. _Duh._" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get off of this stupid plane!" Kendall got out of his seat and walked out of the plane, Sonny walking a few people behind.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jo kept searching the crowd coming down the long hallway, out of the plane. Suddenly she gasped. "There he is! Right there!" She pointed to a blond head walking down the hallway.

"How can you be so sure, J. J.? I mean, there's probably-"

"Jo!"

"Kendall!" Jo ran towards her boyfriend. Kendall immediately dropped his suitcase and enveloped her in a hug, spinning her as well. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!"

They just stared at each other for a minute, smiling, before Kendall picked up his suitcase and walked towards Chad and Nico, his arm around Jo's waist. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, what happened while you were in Wisconsin?" Nico asked.

"Eh, not much." Kendall shrugged. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Chad wrote a song! Tell him about it Chad!" Zora elbowed Chad, who was looking in the direction of the hallway.

"Yeah, I heard about that! I just haven't heard it yet. Is it good?" Kendall lied.

"Oh, It's awesome! I was the first one to hear it! It was so g-"

"Hey, was Sonny on the plane?" Asked Chad, interrupting Zora.

"I don't know. Why don't you look for yourself?" Kendall pointed towards the hallway he just exited.

Chad walked towards the hallway. There wasn't anybody else coming out. He sighed, his head down-cast.

"Looking for someone in particular, sir?" His head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Sonny?" He spun around to see Sonny, head tilted to the side and her long bangs covering part of her face, and he smiled. "Sonny!" He walked towards her.

"I heard your song..."

"Really?" Chad looked at the ground nervously.

"Yeah. It was good. I loved it." Sonny smiled. "I missed you.."

Chad smiled back at her. He held out his arms like a needy little kid. "Please?" Sonny tackled Chad in a hug. "I missed you so much." Chad mumbled into her hair. "...I have something to tell you..." Chad looked her in the eyes. "I-I love you."

Sonny smiled even bigger. "I love you too."

Chad let out a breath, which, apparently, he didn't know he was holding. "Really? Still?"

"Yes." Sonny studied his face, with a smile on hers. "Kiss me."

"Gladly." Chad smiled and, for the first time in a while, kissed Sonny as her official boyfriend.

When they pulled away, Sonny held his hand and pulled him towards Kendall and Jo. "I have to talk to Kendall real fast. Kay?"

Chad let her pull him, without complaining or whining. "Whatever you want. As long as you'll let me take you somewhere tonight."

"Hey Kendall, can we talk to you, over there?" Sonny pointed to her left.

"Sure... I'll be right back Jo."

"I'll miss you." Jo waved.

"I'll miss you too-Hey!" Kendall got pulled away too fast by Sonny to finish his sentence.

"Are you going to propose here?" Sonny asked her brother.

"Wait! Kendall's going to propose to Jo?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. When should I?"

"Soon. She asked me why you picked her of all girls." Chad said, putting his arm around Sonny.

Kendall sighed. "And what did you tell her, Chad? _Please_ tell me it wasn't something _stupid_!"

"No, it wasn't something _stupid_. I told her it was because you love her. And then I said 'I can tell by the way you talk about her.' " Chad held up his hand, all fingers touching his thumb. Then moved his top four fingers up and down as he started talking. "All you do is talk-talk-talk-talk about her!"

"Wow. It really wasn't stupid." Kendall teased.

"Haha. Real funny." Chad stuck out his tongue.

"Haha. Real mature." Kendall smirked.

"Back on topic!" Sonny yelled back.

"Should I propose here? Or should I wait till we meet at you guys' house?" Kendall looked back at Jo smiling nervously.

"I think you should propose here!" Sonny looked at her brother.

"I think you should wait." Chad suggested.

"Sonny's idea it is!" Kendall walked over to Jo.

Chad put his arm around Sonny again. "Well, let's go get your bags, then we can-"

"No! I want to see the proposal! We're going to follow Kendall and Jo until he proposes!"

Chad groaned. "Fine. But after that, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Kay..." Sonny smiled, and dragged Chad back to the group.

Sonny squealed once Tawni walked over to her. "Tawni! I missed you so much!"

Tawni squealed back, equally as loud. "I missed you too!" Tawni hugged Sonny. "And, I see that Chad has finally stopped being a chicken, and told you he still has feelings for you, am I right?"

"Since I'm so happy right now, I'll let that one go. And, yes. I did tell Sonny I still loved her." Chad smiled down at Sonny and kissed the top of her head.

"AW! You two are so cute together!" Tawni put a hand over her heart. Nico came up behind her and put an arm around her. "Look, babe! Sonny and Chad finally got back together!"

"Cool...I guess...? I didn't know we were waiting for them too.." Nico said awkwardly.

"Now, we can go on _quadruple_ dates! Yay!" Tawni said.

"Yeah! That'd be so cool!" Sonny agreed.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late! But, this one over here doesn't know how to get to LAX airport!" Camille said, nodding towards Logan.

"It's not my fault! I took a wrong turn...and then another wrong turn...then we got lost!" Logan said, desperately.

"Camille!" Sonny shouted, hugging her.

"Sonny! When did you land? And why is Chad's arm around you? Did he-"

"Stop being a chicken and told her I still loved her? Yes! I did! So will you people just stop calling me a chicken?" Chad cut Camille off.

Camille raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to say you were being a chicken...even though you are one..." She mumbled her last sentence.

"Hey! Sonny, tell her not to call me that!" Chad whined, much like a kindergartner.

"Camille, can you try not to call Chad a chicken?" Sonny said, holding back giggles. Suddenly she grabbed Chad's arm, and whispered "Look at Kendall!".

Chad turned his head in the direction that Sonny was pointing. "Okay...?"

"He's about to propose, I can tell...He just said that Jo is his everything..and he will forever love her. Aw!" Chad just starred at Sonny.

"How do you know what they're saying?"

"I know my brother, okay?" Sonny gasped. "He's about to get down on one knee! Hurry up! Let's get over there!" Sonny exclaimed, grabbing Chad's hand and yanking him towards Kendall and his (if all goes well) Soon-to-be Fiance.

They got there just in time to hear Kendall say, "Will you marry me, Jo?".

Jo smiled. "Yes!" Kendall slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her lips softly.

A chorus of 'Aw!''s were heard.

When they pulled away, Kendall looked at the crowd around him. "Don't you people have anything better to do?"

Jo just laughed at her Fiance.

"C'mon, let's go find your bags." Chad said, ushering Sonny to the right.

"Fine...Where are we going to eat?"

"Anywhere you want. My house, your house, some fancy restaurant, I really don't care, as long as you're there with me." Chad shrugged.

"Aw! You're so sweet!...Your house it is!" Sonny smiled.

"Why my house?" Chad asked, head tilted to the side.

"I dunno, I guess I just want to see everyone."

Chad nodded. "Ah, I see..."

"Hm...Where are they...There's my bags!" Sonny walked over to the conveyer belt and picked up two suitcases, one yellow with little pictures of suns on it, the other cow printed.

"These suitcases fit you so well." Chad said with a smile, shaking his head.

"But you love me for it!" Sonny smiled.

"That is true." Chad said, taking the cow-printed suitcase from Sonny, and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Let's go to my house. I bet everyone's waiting."

"Okay, as long as you say it again..." Sonny grinned sheepishly.

"Kay...I love you, Sonny." Chad smiled.

"Love you too."

"Hey! You didn't say 'I'!" Chad whined.

Sonny giggled. "Fine, **_I_** love you, too."

"Better. Much better."

* * *

**So, how's this for a first chapter? I do have another one coming, i think. But it might be short, since this was so long. :|**

**Anyways. How'd ya like it channystemiluver4ever? Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and PLEASSSSSSSSSE review, if you don't, i won't know if anyone likes it!**

**-IAGB!-**


End file.
